A Regular Day Sequel
by Neonculr
Summary: Jo and the gang are back! If you liked A Regular Day, you'll love this! You're in for a dramatic plot with twists and turns at every corner! Now, before I give anything away, I'll wrap up this summary! If you wanna read, click on the title and start your epic adventure! (It'd help you understand it you read A Regular Day!)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Haiii :D See? I told you there'd be a sequel. Sorry it took so long :/ Anyways! Here is the fantastic and totally awesomely amazing long awaited sequel!

It's been almost 6 months since Mordecai and I got together. Everything was going good, and we had lots of fun together. We would have all night video game marathons, hot chocolate, water fights, and tons of other stuff. It was perfect, until one day when everything came to an abrupt halt.

"WHAT!?" We screamed in unison.

"Yes."

"But, Benson-" I said.

"No. My decision is final. Pack up your stuff by the end of the day."

"How can you do this? It's not fair! You have no reason to-"

"Jo, it's final. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I have no other choice."

I slammed my fist onto his desk and ran out. 'How can he do this? He knows what will happen!? The park will get all grey and stuff again! What could possibly make him fire me?'

"Jo!"

I turned my head and saw Mordecai coming out of the office.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with Benson, but I promise I'll-"

"No... It's ok. If Benson fired me, then it's probably for a good reason."

"But, doesn't he know what'll happen? The park-"

"Mordecai, calm down. It'll be okay."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I can get my own apartment. I've saved up enough money to last me awhile. And I can get another job for right now."

"Where?"

"Well, I can get one at Cheezer's, the arcade, the mall, and some other stuff. Don't worry, I'll work it out. For right now, don't tell anybody. Let Benson do it, okay?"

"Alright."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into our room. I began packing my stuff and came across something significant. I put it in my pocket and finished packing.

I hurried outside and began working. The day passed on as usual. Muscle Man took off his shirt a few times and High Five Ghost laughed, Pops was walking around and looking at butterflies, Skips was working, Mordecai and Rigby were goofing off, Thomas was in between working and goofing off, and Benson was walking around with his clip board. I was trying to fix a lawn mower, but it wouldn't start. I had done everything under the sun except one thing. I sighed and said, "If this works..." Then, I kicked it and it roared to life, ready to cut the grass as usual.

I facepalmed and laughed.

"Guys, I'm calling a park meeting. Please meet on the front steps of the house in five minutes." Benson said. He gave me a look that meant 'be gone before then.'

I turned the lawn mower off and jogged to the house, using the back exit while dragging my suitcases behind me. I was just about to leave the back porch when an idea popped into my mind.

I ran around and his behind the corner of the house, listening to Benson talk.

"Alright guys, I have an announcement to make."

"Get on with it!" Rigby said.

"Jo is no longer working at the park." He said.

Silence.

"Benson, are you insane!?" Thomas yelled, standing up. "Jo is the life and soul of this park, and you know it!"

"We survived without her before. We can do it now." Benson said.

I noticed the park start to turn grey, and all of the guys started closing in on Benson with clenched fists.

I ran out in front of him and said, "Guys, wait!"

"Jo? What are you doing here!? I told you to be outta here an-"

"Benson, shut up." I said. I turned to the guys and saw the grey was only very faint.

"Guys, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." They said.

"I want you guys to keep the park healthy for me. I want you guys to remember me every day, and I'll remember you. Remember all the good times we had, and remember what I'm saying now. I promise I'll visit. So, can you guys do that for me?"

I saw the grey had completely disappeared and they nodded. Each one of them got a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then, Mordecai came up.

I took the thing out of my pocket and held it in my hand.

"Close your eyes." I said.

He did, and I put the necklace around his neck. The necklace wasn't en expensive one. It was just a black string chain thing with an engraving on a charm.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"Your necklace says my name, and my bracelet says your name." I said, showing him my bracelet.

"Well, I'm going now. I'll see you guys soon!" I said, picking up my suitcases and waving. They waved back, and then I turned around and headed for the road.

I found a cheap hotel and stayed there for three days until an apartment opened. I didn't care what kind it was as long as it was stable and in my budget. I moved in, and then went on the job hunt. I got a job at Hot Topic, right across from Hot n' Cold, where Starla works. My job brought in enough income for me to pay the bills and have a little extra.

About a week after I left I had some time on my hands, so I went to the park.

I looked around for Mordecai, and I ran into Skips.

"Hey Skips! Anything new happen?"I asked.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it." He said.

"Tell me."

"Benson replaced you with Margaret."

I gasped.

"Where's Mordecai?" I asked.

"Skips pointed to the house and I sprinted towards it, but I stopped short. I felt my heart being torn apart into trillions of pieces. Mordecai and Margaret were kissing... right in front of me.

Tears gathered in my eyes and I ripped off the bracelet. I turned on my heel and began running, not looking where I was going. After awhile I hit something and fell. I looked up to see a confused Thomas.

"Jo, is that you?" He asked, crouching to meet me at eye level. "Why are you crying?"

I began to bawl like a child and Thomas rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"I saw Mordecai and Margaret. They... They... He's cheating on me." I said, wiping my eyes.

Thomas's eyes got wide and he said, "Mordecai wouldn't do that..."

"I saw it. They were kissing right in front of me. Thomas, my heart hurts so much..." I said.

Thomas helped me up and gave me a hug.

"Can you do me a favor and tell everyone I said hi? I need to go home." I said.

Thomas nodded, and I walked through the park gate, hugging myself.

Mordecai POV:

"C'mon, you know I'm sexier than her." Margaret said, draping herself on me.

"Margaret, stop." I said, holding her at an arm's length away.

"You chose me first! You chose me over her at the party, remember? If you didn't hear what I said, you and I would be together." She said, trying to get closer.

"Margaret, I love Jo. Stop."

"Have you guys even gotten it on? If you were with me, you could do whatever you want."

"I don't want that! Go away!"

"Why won't you love me!?" She yelled. Then, she forced her lips against mine, and I froze in shock.

When I processed what was going on, I pushed her off of me and said, "what are you doing!? Got off of me!"

"I just want you to love me!"

"I will never love you! I love Jo!"

"That's it! I quit! I'll gain your love one way or another, watch me." She said, then, she left the park, apparently quitting.

Just then Thomas came out of nowhere and punched me.

"How could you cheat on her!? Jo loves you!"

"I didn't cheat on her! Margaret attacked me!"

"Do you know what you've done!? She was crying her eyes out a few seconds ago!"

"She was here?" I asked.

"No duh!"

I looked down and saw Jo's bracelet. I picked it up, and then I ran from Thomas to the gates of the park. I ran through the streets, looking for a sign of her. Then, I saw her.

Jo POV:

I was walking down the sidewalk with tears threatening to fall when I stumbled. I caught myself before I fell, but then I tripped over an escalated sidewalk section and fell on my knees. I pushed my hands out to break my fall and left them on the ground. The tears began to fall down my cheeks and I put my face in my hands, muffling the sobs.

A few seconds later I was being embraced from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Mordecai.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up, walking away from him.

"Jo, wait." He said, grabbing my hand.

I yanked my hand from his and kept walking. He embraced me from behind so I couldn't escape.

"Let me go." I said.

"Listen first."

I remained silent.

"I didn't cheat on you. Margaret kissed me. You know I love you."

I was still silent.

"Okay? I love you. I love you so much."

"Prove it." I said.

He took my hand and showed me the bracelet. He then re-tied it on my wrist and lifted up my chin, looking at me ever so gently. He leaned forward and gently kissed me. I closed my eyes and tears started to form in them. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me tightly. I put my head on his chest, letting the tears fall. He put his chin on my head and waited patiently for me to calm down.

"It hurt so much..." I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Can you find out why Benson fired me?"

"Of course."

Mordecai let me go and wiped the tears from my face. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

Mordecai then left to find out why Benson had fired me, and I headed home.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I fell down onto the couch. I was exhausted. I still had a few hours before work, so I took a nap.

I pinned my name tag onto my shirt and started organizing the merchandise.

"Ey, where's my homie?"

I smiled at the familiar call. "I'm right here, stupid. Quit using that word, you sound like a moron!" I said, standing up.

"Sup my home fry?" He said, reaching out to do our handshake.

"Nope, I'm not doing the handshake if you keep talking like that." I said, folding my arms and turning my back.

Just then, he poked me. I poked him back. One thing lead to another, and it ended up being a ginormous poke war until we almost knocked over a shelf.

"We should stop now." I said, holding up the shelf.

"Yeah." He replied.

We slowly let go of the shelf, and started talking again.

"How's Maci?" I asked.

"We broke up." He replied.

"Oh, Jared..." I said sympathetically.

"Don't be sad, I broke up with her." Jared said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She cheated on me." He replied matter of factly.

I felt a pang in my heart when he said, 'cheat'. "I know how you feel." I said.

"What, did Mordecai cheat on you?" He asked.

"Nah, but I know how it feels. Man, weren't you gonna propose to her?"

"Yeah, but I think of it as two years of learning."

"How long was she cheating on you?"

"She's been with the other guy for five years."

"Daaaang! That's jacked up." I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"How have you and Mordecai been?"

We haven't seen each other since I got fired, but were making it."

"Just making it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're just making it, you're not going to last much longer. How long have you guys been together?"

"Umm, 6 months on Friday." I replied.

"I bet you it's gonna end before then. You're straining the relationship, and one of you is gonna let go. You'll see."

"Jared, that's not funny. I love Mordecai, and he loves me. We made it through a lot, and we can make it through more. Now if you'll excuse me, my shift is over and I'd like to go home." Then, I turned my back, clocked out, and went home.

"What did he mean? ... Is it true? No, no I love Mordecai, and he loves me. We can make it through anything... Right?"

Mordecai POV:

"No! I'm not gonna to do that! She'll hate it!" I said.

"But the ladies love it!" Muscle Man replied.

I had come to him hoping for advice. I wanted to do something nice for our anniversary to surprise Jo, but I made the wrong choice coming to him.

"No, Muscle Man. Jo would think I'm a cheap idiot if I did that." I repeated.

"Bro, ladies love it when you pig out at Wing Kingdom!"

"Never mind." I said, walking out of his mobile home.

"So?" Rigby asked as soon as I stepped out.

Man, I don't know what to do! I want to do something nice for her, but I don't want it to be too much or too little!" I said.

"You've been dating her for six months. You should know what she likes." Rigby said flatly.

"That's it!" I yelled. Without explaining, I hurried to the house and started planning.

Jo POV:

I had lain on my couch with my head under a pillow for three hours when a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming..." I said, pushing myself up. I opened the door, and there stood "Thomas?"

"Hiya Jo! Um, I wanted to ask a favor."

"Umm, okay. What do you need help with?"

"I'm throwing a farewell party for one of my friends, and I was hoping you could help."

"Totally! I need something to distract me. What time should I be there?" I asked, perking up.

"I'll pick you up at ten a.m. tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then!"

Thomas left, and I went to my bedroom. Pulling the covers over me, I tried not to think about what Jared said.

Thomas had picked me up and taken me to Parkside Lux, which Benson had been kind enough to give to him. After setting up, I went to see Mordecai.

"Mordecai! Mordecai I'm here!" I yelled, running up to him and tackling him with a hug.

He pushed me off of him and said, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jo, this isn't working." He said.

"W-what? Mordecai, you don't mean-"

"Jo, we never see each other, and I know you're getting friendly with your co-worker."

"Mordecai, no! You have it all wrong!" Tears brimmed my eyes as I felt my heart start to break.

"It's okay, because I've been cheating on you with Margaret the whole time." He said. Margaret appeared out of nowhere and kissed him, and he did nothing to stop her.

"Mordecai... No... How, how could you!?" Tears began to spill down my cheeks as I screamed.

"You took this relationship seriously? This was just a little fun on the side." Then, he ripped his necklace off of his neck and threw it on the ground.

"But Mordecai... I thought... I thought you loved me! Please Mordecai, say this is some sick joke! Please, I love you! Please!"

He took a step towards me and grabbed both of my arms. He pulled me towards him, and looking into my eyes he said, "I never loved you. I love Margaret."

(A/N): Ooh... Tell me what you guys think :D M'kay, bai!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): NEXT CHAPTER!

"NOOO!" I screamed, waking up in my bed.

"Jo!? Jo are you okay!?" I heard Thomas yell from the door.

I ran to the door and opened it, then threw my arms around Thomas and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, patting my back.

"It was horrible Thomas... So horrible..." I said, letting the tears fall onto his shoulder.

Once I had calmed down I told Thomas everything, tears falling as I did so.

"Jo, it was just a dream. Mordecai loves you more than anything, I can promise you that."

"After we set up the party, I need to talk to him, okay? I need to tell him some things."

"Alright! Once we set up I'll take you to him."

"So... What kind of person is your friend?"

"Well, I should tell you the story first. She was my best friend, like a sister to me. This party is really late, but I want this to be the best party ever! She's cool, strong, nice, and isn't afraid to be herself."

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"It would be strange if you didn't!" He said, seemingly holding back laughter.

I was a little confused, and he said, "I want you to put your own personal touch on this party."

"Can do!" I replied. Shortly after, we headed to Parkside Lux.

"So, what am I doing exactly?" I asked.

"Okay, I want you to sketch the perfect party! Include two colors and any additional info you think would be necessary! And that's pretty much it."

"Got it!" Thomas gave me a sketch pad and pencil, and I began working. I put together the perfect party, with the two colors being neon green and black. I put in black lights, and for additional info I said to wear white. I sketched a blank banner, and told Thomas to write what he wanted on it. I had a large buffet table, the dance floor, and an awesome cake. Then, I sketched streamers and set up games around the room. I had a soda can pyramid and chocolate fountain, soda pong, a microphone for announcements or contests, and I squeezed in a DJ station, plus a bubble/smoke machine.

"Done!" I said, handing Thomas the completed sketch.

"This party looks awesome!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Well duh! I made it awesome! Still, you gotta invite awesome people to make it more awesome."

"Don't worry, only awesome people are gonna be there."

"Umm, where's Mordecai?" I asked, a little urgently.

"He should be finishing up Snack Bar duty." Thomas said.

"Thanks." I said, getting up and rushing towards the Snack Bar.

I saw him walk out the door, without Rigby. I ran to him and tackled him with a hug, sending us both to the floor.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I quickly said, "Mordecai I was so worried Jared was saying we wouldn't make it and I had a dream you have always been cheating on me with Margaret and you said you never loved me and I was just a little fun on the side! I love you so much please tell me that you love me too!"

"Jo, of course I love you." Mordecai said, pulling me closer to him.

"Prove it." I said through my sobs.

Mordecai flipped over and pinned me on the ground, and before I could say anything, he sealed my lips with his with a kiss so passionate it made my head spin.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too..." I whispered.

"JO!" Pops screamed.

Mordecai and I quickly got up before Pops could see us, but Pops tackled me with a hug

"Hehe, hi Pops. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been wonderful! I wanted to ask, you're good with cars, correct?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, jolly good show! I needed some help with Carmenita!"

"Alright! Let's get to work!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait." A cold voice cut through the air.

"Benson." I said, standing up without bothering to dust myself off.

"Can I see you in my office?" Benson asked sternly.

"Of course." I said, feeling the tension in the air.

Benson and I began to walk to his office, and Mordecai followed.

"Wait here Mordecai, I'll handle this." I said.

"But-" he protested.

I looked at him, and he quieted himself. He stepped back with the group, and I followed Benson.

He led me to his office, and after closing the door sat down behind his desk. He folded his arms and leaned forward, expecting me to speak.

"I-"

"Don't even start." Benson said curtly.

I closed my mouth and looked at him, a little shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm helping my friend." I snapped, closing my arms and leaning against the back of the chair with my legs crossed.

"You do not work at this park. You are not allowed to use any equipment from the park that is meant for employees." Benson retorted.

"Benson, I'm gonna be honest with you, and I want you to be honest with me. I think you're an idiot for firing me, and I want to know why you did it." I said simply, looking Benson in the eye.

Benson was quiet. He seemed to process something, then he looked me straight in the eye. "I fired you for a reason."

"And?"

"I don't regret firing you."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad I fired you. Without you around, more work gets done. Everyone is less distracted, and things have returned to their normal order."

"Benson, things were never normal around here!" I said.

"They're as normal as we ever were!" Benson exclaimed.

"What's your problem with me!? I've never done anything wrong to you or this park!" I exclaimed, standing up and slamming my hands on his desk.

"Do you notice how this park is in pristine condition?" Benson asked calmly.

I remained silent, feeling confused at his sudden calmness.

"It is in this condition because everyone learned to live without you. Think about it, it hasn't even had one slight hint of grey since you left. If everyone moved on so fast, do you think they truly cared about you? No. Nobody at this park really liked you. Nobody ever cared, and they won't care now."

"No... You're lying!" I exclaimed.

"Why would I need to lie?"

"Benson... Please tell me this is a joke... Mordecai... Mordecai wouldn't pretend... For all that time... Right?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

Benson just smiled at me.

"No... NO!" I screamed, running out of the office as tears began to stream down my cheeks. Damn, this place made me so soft.

"Guys, look! It's Jo!" Thomas exclaimed. I was headed straight for them, and I had nowhere to go. I sighed and stopped running before I ran into them.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Rigby asked, noticing my tears.

"Why would you care!?" I snapped.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you snapping at everybody?" Thomas asked.

"You can stop pretending! All of you can stop pretending to care and just ignore me like you want to! I don't care! I'll disappear forever if you want me to!" I yelled.

"Jo, what's wrong with you? What are you talking about?" Muscle Man asked.

I balled my fists and cried out, "Just stop it okay!? Pretending isn't helping! Benson told me that you all just pretended, so stop! You can stop pretending to like me!"

"We're not-"

"No! Instead of inconveniencing you all, I'll just disappear and leave you all alone!" I yelled. I pushed past them and sprinted from the park to my apartment. I packed up everything I had and called a rental car company. Then, I spread out a world map and closed my eyes. I threw a dart, and it landed right on Paris.

"Paris, here I come." I said, folding up the map.

I threw my bags into the trunk of the rental car and used my phone to book the next flight to Paris.

I sped towards the airport, and noticed my phone as it rang.

'Mordecai 3'

I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Jo! Thank god you answered. What happened?"

"Goodbye Mordecai." I said.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I'll be out of your hair so you can stop pretending."

"Jo, what are you talking about?"

"Benson told me everything. Goodbye Mordecai. I love you, see you never."

"Jo wait-"

He was cut off as I ended the call.

"Goodbye..." I whispered, holding back tears.

Mordecai POV:

I keep trying to call her back, but she doesn't answer. After the 12th time, I hung up the phone and slammed my head against the wall.

I recalled our conversation as rage boiled inside me. "BENSON!" I screamed as I flew up the stairs. I threw open the door to his office and slammed him against the wall. "What did you say to Jo!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benson replied calmly.

"You better tell us Benson." Skips threatened, coming through the doorway with everyone else behind him.

Benson's face drained of color, and he sighed. "I told her..." Then, he spilled everything.

"WHAT!? YOU TOLD HER WHAT!?" We all exclaimed.

Benson hung his head.

"Why did you tell her that!?" I yelled, slamming him against the wall.

"It was Gene! He noticed how she was attracting business and threatened me! But... I miss her now! I don't care about Gene, we need Jo!" Benson exclaimed.

"Let's go find her!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

We all split up and searched the town. We... No, _I_ will find her, no matter what.

Jo POV:

I was sitting in the airport waiting to board my plane, crying on my suitcase. I can't go back to my original home, I can't go back to my apartment. As of now I am completely alone. Let's just hope I remember my French lessons from high school and college.

"Flight 12-A now boarding."

"Goodbye, old life. Hello, unknown." I mumbled, heading to the plane entrance.

I settled into my seat and remembered everything. My life back in the real world, my old life with Mordecai at the park. No, I have to forget. I have to forget everything, for my heart.

My thoughts began to wander, and I soon found myself asleep as I got closer and closer to my new home.

I stepped out of the airport and headed down a random road. I looked at all the shops, fascinated by all the beauty and artistic ability in every shop window.

"Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous tracasser, mais je dois savoir où vous avez obtenu votre équipement ! Votre style est simplement magnifique !" a random woman said. (Excuse me! Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I must know where you got your outfit! Your style is simply magnificent!)

"Umm, Merci. J'ai fait réellement ces derniers hors de quelques vêtements qui ne se sont plus adaptés." I replied, hoping my French was correct. (Thank you. I actually made these out of some clothes that didn't fit anymore.)

(In French) "Magnificent! If you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if you could drop by my store later for a fashion show! If you need a job, I would love to make you one of my designers!"

"Really!? That would be great!" I said.

"Excellent. He there tomorrow at eight!"

"I'll be there, miss...?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I am Miss Jacqui Cloetta Antoné."

"M-miss Antoné!? _The_ Miss Antoné, like, the world famous designer!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, darling! I was going to pass you by, but your style is just so unique and fashionable! I love it!" Especially that bracelet!" She said, pointing to my bracelet.

"Oh..." I said, looking at the bracelet. It was the one that matched Mordecai's necklace... Mordecai... Wait... Today was our anniversary! Was...

"Mademoiselle?" Miss Antoné said.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about... What happened today."

"Would you mind telling me? Not as a big shot but as a normal person, maybe a friend?"

After thinking for a second, I said, "Yeah... I need to tell somebody."

I told her my story from the beginning, I told her about the volleyball hitting the window and falling out of the sky. And the rest is history.

"Oh my. You've had a very tough day." She said.

"Yeah, back home it's two in the morning. Here it's about 5 a.m."

"If I may, it seems very unlikely that your friends are pretending."

"I've made up my mind. If they can move on, I can move on too. Watch, I'm going to become the most famous designer in France- no, the world!" I said, standing tall.

"Good luck with that. Come now, we must get you settled in, you have work tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Two weeks later, Mordecai POV:

She's nowhere. She completely disappeared.

"Guys, park meeting." Benson said.

I followed him into the kitchen and everyone soon filed in.

"Okay guys, what do we do now?" Benson asked.

"We shouldn't give up. We can't break our promise, remember? We promised to keep the park green for her. We have to keep going, for Jo." I said.

"For Jo!" Everyone repeated.

Jo POV:

"Hmm..." I mumbled in frustration as I tried to replicate a dress I designed.

"What's up?" Jacqui asked.

"Can I run down to my office to get something?"

"Yeah, I'll alert you if anything happens."

I sprinted to my office and gathered all my sketches and designs. Then, I quickly worked on sketching them on the model.

"How about these?" I said, handing them to Jacqui.

"Oh my, these designs are to die for! We need to start making them right away! Claire, fetch the fabric!"

"Yes ma'am!" Claire replied, hurrying away.

"Jo, if we finish these we may be able to do a surprise appearance in the fashion show, and you'll wear this one!"

"Uhh, Jacqui, the day I wear a dress is the day hell freezes over."

"Fine, I'll get one of the models to do it. I'll break you one day."

"Yeah yeah."

With my supervision and help of a few other workers, we were able to finish the dresses.

"Oh! Everybody, places! Madame Donnei is here!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Madame Donnei the world famous fashion critic!?" I asked.

"Yes! Where is Amelia!?"

"She just called! She's come down with the flu!" One of the models said.

"No! She was going to be the star model! Wait, JO! You have to do it! Please, for you and for us! Come on, Madame Donnei is here! Please!" Jacqui begged.

"...Fine! I'll wear the stupid dress and do the finale."

"Yes! Now quickly, go change! Go go go!" Jacqui said, pushing me into the changing room.

I put the dress on and a few artists tried to mess with my hair and put makeup on me. "Umm, I dunno about this..." I said.

"Please mademoiselle, for the store."

"...fine. BUT NOT TOO GIRLY!" I exclaimed.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes and looked in a full size mirror.

"Is this... me?" I asked.

"Yes mademoiselle."

"I look... pretty..."

"Jo! Almost your turn! GET OUT HERE!" Jacqui said at the door, freaking out.

I hurried out of the dressing room and a shocked silence came over Jacqui. "Go!" She said, snapping out of it.

I hurried to my place, and the lights dimmed from outside the curtains. All the spotlights pointed at the spot I would emerge, and I took a deep breath.

I pushed through the curtains and struck a pose. I strutted down the catwalk like the other models did, but with my own style. I reached the end of the catwalk, and flashed a dazzling smile. Silence and camera flashes had surrounded me since I had emerged from the curtain, and I strutted my way back to the stage.

After we had an interview, and Madame Donnei asked who the designer was.

"I am the designer of the surprise segment in this show." I said.

And that, is how I started my career as a clothing designer.

One year later, Mordecai POV:

Benson had struck a great deal. There was this internationally famous fashion company that wanted to do a show here, and they offered lots of money. We were setting up, and the models started to arrive.

Only one hour until show time.

Jo POV:

"Jacqui I'm so nervous. I know I've done this before but... This is where Mordecai and everybody work. I don't think I can do this." I said.

"Jo, I think you've put it off long enough. Just know that whatever you do, I'll support you."

"Thanks Jacqui."

The fashion show proceeded as planned, but I did a little surprise at the end. I brought a mic with me.

I looked around the crowd, and spotted Mordecai off to the side. I took a deep breath, and started talking in English.

"Many of you know me. Over the last year I have gained much fame because of my clothing designs. But today... I... I..." I struggled for words as my mind raced. I noticed all the park staff looking bored, and saw Mordecai turn around, ready to walk away. "Mordecai..." I whispered softly. He turned around, surprised. His eyes met mine, and I whispered, "It's me. Don't you remember? Or did you really forget me?"

I noticed him start to push his way through the crowd, and I made up my mind. I faced the press, and I said, "I quit."

Camera flashes and gasps were everywhere.

"But mademoiselle, you are at the height of your career! Why do you suddenly decide to quit?" A reported asked.

"I came to France because I was running away. I ran away from my problems because I felt nobody needed me. I was told something at my weakest point, and insecurity got the best of me. I still don't know the truth, but I'm going to find out now."

I heard Mordecai's footsteps on the stage behind me.

"Jo-" he began.

"Let me talk. First, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry I thought you guys didn't care about me. But I still don't know what to believe. The whole time I was in Paris I wanted to believe that it was all I lie. I wanted to believe everybody at this park cared about me, but mostly, I wanted to believe you really did love me like I love you. Every day in Paris I would wonder what you were doing, wondering if you really did forget about me. But now I want to know. I want to know and I want you to tell me. I want somebody to tell me the truth." I said. All cameras were focused on me as I spoke, and now they were focused on Mordecai.

"Jo... I'm going to be honest with you."

No... It's true... Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my cheeks, fearing what he would say next.

(A/N): Ooh, cliffhanger! I am so evil :D Hehe, check back to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): I wanna say that the 3 after Mordecai's name was supposed to be a heart :/ The arrows don't show up. Anyways, finally, the end of your suffering. Maybe. :D

"Every day I looked for you. Every day I missed you, and every day I would hope that you would show up at the park smiling like you always did." He came closer to me, taking steps as he walked. Once he stood in front of me, he wrapped me in a hug. "Now, I'm never going to let you go again, because I love you more than anything, and I never want to lose you."

"Aww," Sounded throughout the crowd. Clapping erupted along with camera flashes and cheering. I looked up at Mordecai, and he smiled down at me as he wiped the tears from my face. Then, he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss I had been longing for this past year. Right here in front of me was the man I wanted most, and now I know that no matter how much doubt I have, no matter how many obstacles are in our way, no matter how many times we are torn apart, we will always make it through. Together.

Three weeks later, no POV:

Jo sat up, lying in the same bed as the person she loved most. She looked at his sleeping face, feeling the love for him come to the surface. She lightly pecked cheek, as not to wake him, and slipped out of the bed. She walked down into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for nothing in particular. She closed the door to the drive and stepped out onto the porch. The gentle breeze blew and she took a deep breath. She sat down on the steps and still could not believe her life had been so hectic just three weeks prior. Just then the sound of footsteps sounded behind her. She stood up and turned around, only to be greeted by Mordecai.

"We're you awake?" She asked.

"Yes. I had been for awhile." He said, remembering her angelic selling face.

"Hehe, so, what's up?" She asked, noticing his face suddenly become serious.

"Jo, there's something I want to ask you." He said, getting nervous.

Jo's heart began to pound in her chest as her cheeks flamed red. 'He's not going to...?'

Mordecai nervously got down on one knee in front of her and said, "I know we've had a lot of problems and trouble in the past, but I love you so much and I never want to lose you again. That's why right here, right now, I want to prove my love to you by asking, will you marry me?" He asked, showing her a diamond ring he had saved up for since their four month anniversary.

A soft smile emerged on Jo's face, and through her tears of happiness she said, "Yes... Yes I will marry you!"

He stood up and put the ring on her ring finger, then enveloped her in a kiss, sealing the vow.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Jo replied, feeling happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

~The End~

(A/N): Aaaaaand done! Did you guys like it? Do you guys hate me for scaring you like that? :D Hehe, I really liked writing this. Have a nice summer! Well, that's all I gotta say. M'kay, bai!


End file.
